Little Moments
by Salt Sauce Paans
Summary: This was originally called Kiss me Better, but I decided to change it from a oneshot to a full length story. Basically its a series of sweet little moments between Edward and Bella.
1. Kiss me Better

Kiss me Better

Edward Cullen was relaxing on his leather sofa listening to music when a loud crash and shriek alerted him that his girlfriend, Bella Swan, had arrived. He chuckled to himself as he turned off his stereo, and left the room to rescue his beautiful love from yet another clumsy accident.

He ran out of his room and down the stairs at vampire speed, before coming to a graceful stop in front of Bella. She was sprawled out on the floor, with her legs and right arm trapped underneath a toppled over side table, that, until recently had been sitting by the door. She was glaring up at her boyfriend who was quietly laughing at her.

"Edward, stop laughing at me and help me up. In case you haven't noticed I'm kind of stuck, and in pain," Bella said blushing bright red.

"I'm sorry, love," Edward replied, moving over to the table and removing it from her legs with one arm. He walked back over to Bella and held out his hand, she took it and he helped her to her feet, immediately wrapping both arms around her in a tight hug.

"Did I mention that that hurt?" Bella asked, resting her head against Edward's shoulder. Edward smiled down at her before replying.

"Oh really? Where does it hurt exactly?" Bella looked into his brilliant golden eyes and silently held up her hand. He moved at human speed, slowly grasping her warm hand in his colder one, before placing a gentle kiss on her open palm, and then one on each of her warm fingertips. As Edward kissed her entire hand, Bella found that she completely stopped breathing, concentrating instead on the feel of Edward's cool lips on her skin.

Edward noticed that she stopped breathing and leaned close to her ear, "breathe Bella," he whispered. She blushed bright red and filled her lungs with precious oxygen.

"Now, where were we," he asked quietly.

"You were kissing me better," she explained, being careful to keep her voice as quiet as his.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Where else does it hurt," he asked. "My cheeks hurt," she said with a slightly wicked smirk. Edward gave her his lop sided grin, leaned in and gave both of her red cheeks a gentle, loving kiss.

"Anywhere else," Edward asked. Bella smirked again and pointed to her plump, ruby lips. "Ms. Swan, I have a feeling that you are taking advantage of my superb curing abilities," Edward said, pulling Bella to his hard, stone body and giving her a warm, genuine smile.

"Yeah, just a bit. But you know you like it," she replied, returning his smile with one of her own. "So true," Edward said, and captured her lips with his in a long, loving, passionate kiss.

**I truly wish I could take the credit for this story from another story, Advantage by halfbloodprincess. Well review and tell me what you think! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	2. I'll Protect You

I'll Protect You

Bella Swan wasn't usually one to get scared during thunder storms. But, this particular storm was so loud that she found herself cowering in the fetal position with the blankets pulled over her head.

She desperately wished that Edward was there to comfort her in her time of need, but, alas, he was out hunting and wouldn't be back until the next morning leaving Bella to fend for herself. "This is insane; I'm eight-teen and afraid of a thunderstorm. What am I, three?" She said to herself, cowering as a bolt of lightning lit up the room.

"That's funny, you don't look three to me," A deep velvety voice said from behind her. She screamed and whipped around, giving the vampire an angry glare.

"Don't scare me like that, Edward!" Bella exclaimed, then threw herself into his arms as another bolt of lightning struck, followed by a loud boom of thunder that shook the whole house. Bella whimpered and hid her face in his chest.

"What's wrong, my love?" Edward asked quietly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "The thunder is really loud, and scary," she replied, snuggling close as another loud boom shook the house.

"Oh, so that's why you are hiding under here." Edward said, kissing her warm forehead gently. "Yeah, I was scared and you weren't here to comfort me, so I hid from the thunder and lightning." She explained.

Edward laughed quietly and gently pulled Bella out from under the covers, and back to the head of the bed. "Well you don't need to worry anymore, because I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Edward said soothingly into her ear.

Bella smiled at him, and turned around in his arms so she could place a tender, loving kiss on his cool lips. "Thanks for being here, Edward. I love you," Bella whispered, turning back around to rest her head on his hard, cool chest.

"You know I'll always be here to protect you. I love you too, so very much," Edward replied kissing her forehead and pulling the blankets over both of their bodies, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him (if that was at all possible).

"Now, why don't you go to sleep," Edward said, and began to quietly hum her lullaby in her ear. "Good night, Edward. I love you," Bella whispered, already falling asleep.

"Good night, my beautiful, silly Bella," Edward whispered back, smiling when she smiled in her sleep. "Oh how I love you, my angel," he said quietly, as he watched her slip into a deep sleep.


	3. Birds and Swans

Birds and Swans

"Hey Edward," Bella said from her spot in his lap, leaning her head against his ice cold chest. "Yes, my love?" He replied, smiling down at his beautiful girlfriend, admiring the way the sun hit her hair and made it glitter brightly.

"If you could be any animal what would you be?" She asked, moving from his arms in order to sit cross legged in front of him. "What?" He asked back, confused. "I'm serious, Edward. Just answer the question; if you could be any animal what would you be?" She repeated, smiling at him.

He smiled back, and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Hmmm… any animal." He said and then remained silent for several minutes, thinking.

During his silence, Bella decided to partake in her favorite activity, watching Edward. She couldn't get over how amazing he looked in the sun. His skin sparkled, shimmered and threw rainbows everywhere the sun's rays touched him.

Bella was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Edward say her name, until he said it a third time. "Bella, my beautiful Bella, are you in there?" Edward asked, waving his sparkling hand in her face.

She blinked and gently took his hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips, she kissed each finger tip and his pale white palm. "I'm sorry, I was- momentarily distracted. What were you saying?" She asked quietly, still holding his hand.

"I said, I know what animal I would be." He replied, smiling. "Oh really, and what animal would that be?" She whispered, placing herself back in his lap.

"I would be a bird. Because they can fly, they have absolute freedom. They can go anywhere they want, anytime they want," Edward explained.

Bella simply nodded and leaned back against him, heaving a content sigh when his cool arms wrapped around her and held her tight. "Tell me Bella, what animal would you be?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Well, if you're a bird, I'm a bird," Bella said, smiling as Edward pressed his lips to hers. "And what a beautiful bird you would be. I have no doubt in my mind that if we were both birds, I would be just as much in love with you as I am now." He whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella turned and looked at him, "but not all birds stay with one mate forever," Edward looked down at her and gave her his crooked grin. "Well then, I'll just have to be a swan, so I'll be sure to have you for life, my beautiful angel." Edward replied.

When Bella started laughing, Edward looked down at her. "Why are you laughing?" She simply stared at him.

"You said you were going to be a swan; which means I will be too, but I'm already a Swan, so I'll just be switching to the animal swan!" Bella managed to get out, before dissolving into laughter again, eventually, Edward started laughing too.

"Oh my silly, beautiful Bella. Where would I be without you?" He asked, capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Edward," Bella whispered. "I love you too, my Bella, my love," he whispered back.

**I got the inspiration for this one from two things. One, being the movie The Notebook and two, being my research on swans. After I figured out that swans mate for life I thought that reminded me of Edward and Bella in a way. I have to say that out of three I've written so far this one is my favorite! Now, here's how the next few one shots are going to work, I want all of you readers to send me ideas, and I will use your ideas and give the credit to the person who gave the idea! Keep in mind that it has **

**to be T rated and it has to fit the title of the whole piece, Little Moments. You can send me your ideas in a review or in a PM. **


	4. Ticklish

Ticklish

**I have to say thanks to stargirlcullen for this awesome one shot idea! I hope everyone enjoys it and don't forget to review!**

"Hey Bella can I ask you something," Edward said gazing up into the eyes of his love. They had been at their meadow for almost the whole day, and at the moment both of them were feeling very content. Edward was lying on his back in the cool grass, looking up into the eyes of his perfect girlfriend Bella Swan. Who was lying on top of him staring into his burning golden orbs.

"Of course Edward, you can ask me anything, you know that," she replied, laying her head on his cool, stone chest.

"Are you ticklish," he asked, smiling.

"Ummm… no, of course not," she said, suddenly finding the ground to be very interesting.

"You know you have never been a good liar. I guess since you won't tell me, I'll just find out myself," he said, then, using his vampire speed, he rolled them over so he was on top of her. Bella knew that it wasn't worth struggling to brake free because Edward was using all his vampire strength against her.

"You have one last chance love, you can either answer my question, or face the consequences," he chuckled as Bella smiled playfully and shook her head.

"Okay, have it your way," Edward said, and slowly brought his hands to her sides and started to tickle her mercilessly. Bella laughed loudly and rolled around in the cool, green grass desperately trying to evade Edward's long, slender fingers.

Edward watched with an amused smile as Bella laughed, and continued rolling around on the leaf littered ground. "Okay, okay I give! I'm ticklish, now please stop," she laughed, swatting at Edward's hands.

He stopped tickling and just stared transfixed at the beautiful creature before him. He took in every exquisite feature of his Bella. From the enticing way she was gasping for breath, to the adorable way her perfect mouth was pulled into a playful smile. He saved her eyes for last, because they always seemed to say everything that she couldn't put into words.

Today, they were shining and sparkling with the happiness that just seemed to radiate off of her very being. (**I really don't like that sentence) **Edward smiled at the very idea that he was the sole reason for her adorable, playful little smile, and for that beautiful sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Edward, why are you looking at me like that," Bella asked, reaching her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"And how am I looking at you exactly," He asked back.

"Well, to put it frankly, like I am the sexiest thing on the planet," she said, feeling her brake out into a deep red blush.

"Well love, I am only looking at you like that because to me you are the sexiest thing on the planet. I would actually go as far as to say, that you are the sexiest thing in the while universe," Edward replied, gently running the back of his hand down her cheek, adsorbing lots of her human warmth.

"Well I don't think that's entirely true, but whatever you say," Bella said, smiling lovingly at Edward.

"You really do think too low of yourself," he whispered into her ear, and then before Bella had a chance to reply, he pressed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

After the kiss broke, Bella stared into Edward's beautiful eyes, getting lost in his golden orbs. "Breathe Bella," Edward's voice broke her train of thought and she took a few deep breaths, filling her lungs with precious oxygen. Edward watched her silently, listening as her heart beat steadily.

Bella continued smiling as she laid her head on his cool chest, breathing in his delicious scent. "Edward," Bella whispered, lifting her head up to look into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being such a great boyfriend," Bella whispered, Edward stared at her with a smirk on his perfect pale lips. Before replying, he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You are more than welcome. And thank you for being such a beautiful, sweet, loving, perfect, and sexy girlfriend."

Bella felt her smile grow. "You're welcome, although I'm not sure if I agree with most of those."

Edward laughed and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Oh I love you so much. My silly, silly Bella,"

Bella looked up and his and kissed his neck, before replying. "I love you too Edward."

**Well there's chapter four. Sorry it took so long to post, I've been gone all week. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Again, if you have anything you would like to see in this story please give me your ideas. **


	5. Picnic

Picnic

**This one shot idea was given to me by my good friend tohmayuki! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

"Wake up Bella my sweet," Edward whispered, blowing his sweet smelling breath over her face. Bella opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi," she whispered her voice rough from sleep. "Hello my dear, you need to get up and get dressed. I have a surprise for you." He said, smiling when Bella glared at him.

"But you know how much I hate surprises," Edward felt his smile grow at the whiny tone in her voice. "Yes I do, but I don't care, because I know you will like it. Now come on, get dressed," Edward said, placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving the room.

Bella watched as the door closed, then slowly climbed out of her warm bed and pulled open her closet door open. After much deliberating, she chose a pair of boot cut, dark wash jeans (purchased by Alice), a light blue sweater, and dark brown ankle boots (also purchased by Alice).

After dressing, she grabbed her bag of toiletries, went into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. Her long brown hair was all over the place, sticking up at odd angles on her head, and, realizing that it was not going to cooperate, she pulled it back into a messy ponytail.

When she finished quickly brushing her teeth, she shoved everything back into her toiletry bag and ran down the stairs where Edward was waiting.

"You look beautiful Bella. I love it when you wear blue," Edward said, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"Thank you Edward, you don't look too bad yourself," Bella said admiring Edward's dark wash jeans, and black and red shirt.

"Why thank you love," he replied smiling. "So, where are we going exactly," Bella asked pouting at her boyfriend.

"I'm not telling, but you will absolutely love it, I promise," Edward said while taking her hand and leading her out of the house and to his silver Volvo. He opened the door for Bella then ran around to the driver's side.

After driving for about ten minutes Bella's voice broke through the comfortable silence, "Edward?"

"Yes my dear," he said, looking away from the road and into Bella's chocolate brown orbs. "Please tell me where we're going,"

"No, I'm not telling you. You are just going to have to wait and see," he replied, then pressed his cold lips to her warm ones.

"Edward, even though I know you won't crash the car, it would make me so much more comfortable if you would keep your eyes on the road," she smiled when he sighed and moved his mouth from hers, turning his head back to the road.

After another twenty minutes of driving, Edward finally pulled the car to stop. When he turned the car off, he looked at his girlfriend, "before I let you out, you need to put this over your eyes," he said and pulled out a blindfold.

"No, I don't want to wear that, I won't be able to see anything," Bella complained, placing her arms across her chest for added effect.

"Well if you can't see anything, that would mean that the blindfold is doing its job," Edward explained, ignoring Bella's protests as he tied the blindfold over eyes.

"If I trip over a tree root you will have only yourself to blame," she replied glaring at him from behind the piece of material. "Duly noted," he replied, opening his door and arriving at Bella's in the blink of an eye.

He took Bella's hand and helped her out of the car, closing the door behind her. They walked in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company, until Edward's voice broke it. "What are you thinking about?" Bella smiled and looked at him.

"I'm thinking about what you have planned, and that Alice is going to kill me for getting these boots dirty," Edward smiled and laughed at the last part. "Well you don't need to wait much longer, we're almost there," Bella smiled back and squeezed Edward's hand.

After five more minutes of walking, or stumbling in Bella's case, Edward stopped walking. "Can I take the blindfold off now," Bella asked, reaching up to pull it off.

"Yes you may," Edward replied.

Bella pulled it off and looked around; they were standing in a tree surrounded thicket with a beautiful glittering stream running through the middle. **(I'm sorry if that description totally sucks, please forgive me.) **

On the ground, set up next to the water, was a light pink blanket with a picnic basket on top of it. "It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you for doing this," Bella said, pulling Edward to the blanket and pushing him down, before settling on his lap.

"You are more than welcome, my love. See, I told you, you would like it," Edward said, while pulling the pulling the basket closer with his foot.

"I hope you're hungry, Alice went a little over board with the food," he said, lifting the lid of the basket and pulling out a variety of sandwiches, fruits, desserts, veggies, pizza, and a bunch of other things that were not familiar to either Bella or Edward.

"Um… Edward what is this," Bella asked, holding up a Tupper-Wear container that held some green sauce like substance.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look like its intended for human's to consume," Edward replied, taking it from her hands and throwing it as far as he could.

"I think I'm just going to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some grapes," Bella said, putting all the rest of food back in the basket.

When she had sandwich and grapes, she leaned against Edward's chest. Edward smiled happily and watched as Bella ate, periodically dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

After Bella finished eating, Edward pulled them both down so she was lying on top of him with her head on his chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Are you having fun," Edward asked, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Of course I am, I always have fun when I'm with you," Bella replied, smiling at Edward.

"Hey, that's my line," Edward laughed and hugged her closer.

"What about you, are you having fun," Bella asked, looking into his smoldering golden eyes.

"How could I not be? I'm with the single most important person in my life. Of course I'm having fun." Edward whispered into her ear.

Bella smiled and kissed him as passionately as possible. She was surprised when Edward kissed her back with a passion that matched her own. But, as usual, he pulled back before she was ready, "not fair, I wasn't done yet," Bella said with a pout. Edward smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Oh my Bella, you have made me so incredibly happy," Edward whispered pushing some soft brown hair from her forehead.

Bella smiled before replying, "You have no idea how happy you make me, Edward," Bella replied, kissing him again.

**Well chapter five is now complete. I'm sorry if this isn't my best work, I was having a bad writing day and did the best I could. I promise chapter six will be better. Again, if you have any ideas for one shots please let me know in either a PM or a review.**


	6. Weekend Getaway Part 1

Weekend Getaway Part 1

**This one shot is going to be a little different than the others. Since it is about a weekend trip, it's going to be two or three one shots, and then after those they will go back to normal. I just wanted to do something a little different with this one idea. Sorry I haven't been posting things for awhile I've been really busy, but here it is and its really long so I hope that that makes up for it! Review, I would love to know what you think.**

The sound of Bella's phone ringing woke her from a deep and dreamless sleep. She glared at the offensive object and, already knowing who it would be, picked it up.

"Good morning my Bella, Alice has something special planned for us this weekend and demands that you come over the minute you are dressed," Edward said Bella could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"You know what she has planned don't you," Bella asked.

"I might," he replied coyly.

"But you aren't going to tell me, are you," she asked, and Edward could see her sarcastic eye roll.

"No, I have been ordered not to utter a single word about the surprise. All I can say is that we will be gone for the weekend," Edward said, the smile still evident in his voice.

"What about Charlie? I can't just leave without telling him," Bella exclaimed.

"Yes I know, but Alice already talked to him. He's all right with it, he thinks just you, Alice, Esme and Rose are going," he explained. "Now hurry up and get over here."

"Do I need to pack or anything," Bella asked.

"No, Alice already took care of that," Edward replied.

"All right I'll be over soon. I love you,"

"I love you too, see you soon," Edward said back, before hanging up.

* * *

An hour later, Bella was in the driveway of the Cullen's huge white house. She barely had time to put her truck in park, when she was suddenly pulled into a back breaking bear hug by Emmett.

"It's good to see you too Em. But I need oxygen to survive," She said breathless.

"Oh yeah, sorry little sister," Emmett said, and as soon as he released her, Alice appeared out of know where and grabbed her up into another tight hug.

"I've missed you Bella. You really need to come over more," Alice said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I've missed you too Alice," Bella replied, patting her on the back, before she was suddenly pulled from the hug and into the safety of Edward's arms.

He smiled at her and pulled her into the house, where she was greeted with a gentle, motherly hug from Esme, a kind smile from Carlisle and Jasper, and a brief nod of the head from Rosalie.

Edward and Bella were headed up to Edward's room when Alice caught up with them, "Before you leave, I want to try a new hair style on you," Alice said, and pulled Bella into the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell me where Edward and I are going," Bella asked, wincing when Alice brushed out a large knot.

"No, you are just going to have to wait and be surprised," Alice replied, as she began stacking Bella's long brown hair on her head in an elegant messy bun, securing it with bobby pins.

"So, what do you think," Alice asked when she was finally done stabbing Bella's head with hair pins. Bella stared at her reflection for a few minutes before replying, "Yes I really, really do," Alice smiled and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Can I go back to Edward now," Bella asked, eyeing the door behind Alice's head.

"Not yet, I still want to fix your makeup and change your clothes. Honestly Bella, where do you find this stuff," Alice asked, refereeing to Bella's sweat pants, gray t-shirt, and flip flops.

"Well someone had to get me out of bed at an unnatural hour, so this is what you get," Alice smiled and pulled out her large bag of makeup.

"Please don't put a whole bunch of that stuff on me," Bella said looking at the bad like it was a venomous snake.

"Don't worry, I'm only using blush, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss," Alice replied, and set to work.

Five minutes later, Alice was finished and Bella was getting more frustrated by being Alice's Barbie doll.

"Okay, let's go picking out something cute for you to wear," Alice said, and pulled Bella out of the bathroom.

When they arrived in Alice and Jasper's room, Alice pulled Bella into the deep recesses of her closet.

"Alice, I don't see why I need to be all cute. I mean, I assume I'm going to be sitting for most of the day," Bella complained.

"Oh stop whining, you should look cute no matter where you are," Alice replied, coming out of her closet holding tan pants, a baby blue shrug, and a tight brown spaghetti strap shirt. "Here, take this and go change," she said, and handed the outfit to Bella.

"Are you going to let me wear my flip flops," Bella asked, hopeful.

"No, of course not, while you are changing I am going to pick out your shoes," Alice replied, helping Bella take her shirt off without running her hair.

When Bella was dressed, Alice pulled her in front of her full length mirror, "what do you think of this," the bubbly vampire asked, a smile gracing her perfect face.

"I love it, I look great. Thanks so much Alice," Bella said, smiling at Alice in the mirror.

"Don't mention it little sis," Alice kissed Bella's forehead.

"I'll get you your bag then you and Edward need to get going," Alice pulled a bag out of the closet and handed it to Bella.

"Oh, by the way, Edward is downstairs playing the piano," Alice said suddenly as Bella walked out of the room.

She found Edward exactly where Alice said he would be. He was right in the middle of Esme's favorite, when she walked in and sat on the piano bench next to him.

"Hello love, you look beautiful," Edward said turning his head to look at her, his fingers never missing a note.

"Thanks, it's all Alice's doing," Bella replied, resting her head on his hard shoulder.

"Even still, you look beautiful," Edward said and kissed Bella's warm forehead.

"Well come on, Alice said we should get going," Bella said.

"Okay, if Alice says so I suppose we have to, wouldn't want to make Alice angry. Bad things happen when she gets angry," he said, laughing.

"I heard that you jerk, you better leave before I get down there or else I will cut you into a thousand pieces and throw them all over the front yard," Alice yelled. Edward only laughed louder as he picked up Bella and ran out to the Volvo.

After he deposited Bella inside, he opened the trunk and put their bags inside. He was in the driver's seat before Bella could even blink.

"So, are you ever going to tell me where we are going," she asked quietly, trying to ignore how fast the scenery was moving outside her window.

"No I'm not going to tell you. But I know you'll like it, so stop fretting so much," Edward said, and reached across the seat to place a kiss on Bella's lips. At first, Bella gave in and kissed him back, then, she remembered where they were and what he was supposed to be doing.

"Edward, you know how much I enjoy kissing you, but I would really enjoy not crashing," she said, giving Edward an innocent smile. "Come now Bella, you know I would never do anything to cause you harm." Edward said with a quiet laugh, but when Bella looked into his eyes, she the truth in his statement reflected in their golden depths.

"Yes, I know that, but I would still like it if you would keep your hands on the wheel," Bella thought about her statement then added, "and the speed below eighty-nine miles per hour." She laughed when Edward rolled his eyes. But she noticed that the scenery stopped whizzing by so fast.

An hour later, Edward pulled the car to a stop in front of a private air port. He stepped out, got their bags, and helped Bella out of the passenger side. Then, hand in hand, they walked to their gate, both of them ignoring the looks other people were giving Edward. They arrived at the gate with twenty minutes to spare.

"What should we do for twenty minutes, my dear," Edward asked, steering them towards two empty seats near a large window. "Will you just hold me? It's been a long day," Edward simply smiled at her and lifted her onto his lap, holding her close to him; he tucked her head under his chin.

"Sleep my Bella, I'll wake you when it's time to board," he whispered in her ear. Bella sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes thirty minutes, she was on the plane wrapped up in Edward's arms, safe and content, watching as fluffy white clouds moved past her window.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he said and kissed her forehead. "How far are we from where ever it is we're going," she asked, snuggling close to him.

"We'll be landing in an hour," Edward replied.

"Only one more hour and I'll get to see what the big secret is," Bella said, and leaned her head against Edward's chest. In reply to her position Edward wrapped his arms tighter around Bella, "are you hungry or thirsty love," Edward asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No, I'm fine," she said smiling. "All right," he replied and kissed her again.

An hour later, Bella watched with wide eyes, as the view outside the window changed from fluffy, pillow-like clouds, to the crystal blue waters of the Caribbean. "Edward, where are we exactly," she asked, with a bright smile.

"We are quickly approaching the island nation of Fuji. Where my family owns a strip of private islands," Edward said, giving Bella a smile in return. "Hey, I don't know why I didn't notice this before, but why aren't there any other people on the plane," she asked.

"That would be because this is my family's private jet," he replied, smirking when she rolled her eyes. "Now, look out the window or you're going to miss a very beautiful view," Edward replied, and until the plane landed, Bella stared transfixed, as the bright blue water, and brilliant green trees grew closer and closer.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the plane landed. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and led her off the jet. Before leaving, they were greeted by the captain, who was none other than Emmett wearing a captain's hat. "Have a lovely visit miss, sir," Emmett said, shaking Edward and Bella's hands.

"Umm… yeah, see ya' Emmett," Bella said, trying not to laugh at Emmett's serious face. "That's Captain Emmett to you, miss," Emmett said, and at that, Bella and Edward burst out laughing. Emmett glared at them and walked away.

Once again, Edward took Bella's warm hand in his, and led her to a black Pontiac Solstice waiting in front of the busy private airport. "Did you and Alice get the whole family involved in this thing," Bella asked, pointing to Rosalie who was sitting in the driver's seat looking extremely bored.

"Pretty much," Edward replied, helping Bella into the car before getting in beside her and closing the door. "Take us to the house, Rose. And if you're a good girl and behave, I might give you a nice tip," Edward said, laughing at Rose, who was giving him dirty looks in the rear view mirror.

"Shut up Edward or I'll kick you out and sell you to some gypsies on the side of the road," Rose said, glaring at him; before speeding away from the airport. "Where are we going now," Bella asked.

"To the house where we will be staying for the weekend," Edward replied, pulling her closer to him. "How much longer will it take to get there," Bella said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Not much longer, we're almost there." Edward smiled and kissed her warm, soft cheek.

**Well that's the first part of "Weekend Getaway". Just so you know I have the whole thing written so it won't take me long to update the future one shots! My goal is to have about 2 or 3 about Edward and Bella's "Weekend Getaway". Please leave a review and let me know what you think, it always makes my day to see what you have to say about my pieces. Oh, one more thing if anyone is interested I am looking for a Beta, leave me a review or PM if you are interested!**


	7. Weekend Getaway Part 2

Weekend Getaway Part 2

**Okay loyal readers here is the second part of "Weekend Getaway". I hope you all enjoy it, this one was a little bit of an experiment in description, and the description of their house was from a picture I was looking at. The same goes with a lot of the other descriptions in the story, let me know how I did because I'm not used to writing like that. Well enjoy and don't forget to review… I'm going to start this one with the last two sentences from "Weekend Getaway part 1". They are headed to the vacation house on Fuji Island.**

"_**How long will it take to get there," Bella said laying her head on his shoulder.**_

"_**Not much longer, we're almost there," Edward smiled and kissed her warm, soft cheek….**_

Almost ten minutes later Rosalie drove up a long dirt driveway. Bella lifted her head from Edward's shoulder and looked around.

"Is that where we are staying?" She looked with huge eyes at the enormous mansion that was slowly growing closer, it seemed that the closer they got to it the more humongous it appeared to be.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, that came to a stop in front of the three storeys white home with a balcony, and a porch that wrapped around the entire house. The steps that led up to the house were brick.

"Wow, Edward this place is absolutely gorgeous, I love it," Bella said, looking up at the house, as Edward gently pulled her from the car.

"The inside is even more amazing," Edward replied, releasing Bella's hand long enough to grab their bags.

"Shall we," he asked, when Bella nodded, he led the way inside.

The inside of the mansion was too beautiful for words, there were two stair cases leading up to the other two stories of the mansion. The floors throughout the house were cherry hardwood.

Bella looked around the house with her wide brown eyes. "So, did Alice and I do well with this surprise," Edward asked, setting their bags down in order to wrap his arms around her.

"Yes Edward, this is wonderful, I love it. Will you show me the rest of it," Bella asked, leaning against Edward's shoulder. "Of course I will, follow me. I'll show you our bedroom first," he said, releasing all of her but her hand, and led her up the red carpeted stair case.

They walked up to the first floor and down a long hallway, before coming to a stop in front of a white wood door with gold accenting. Edward pulled the door open and led Bella inside.

"Wow," was all Bella could say as she looked around the room. The floor was covered in white fluffy carpet and in the center of the room, was a big king sized bed; across from the bed, was a stone fireplace.

Set in the back of the room, were two comfortable looking chocolate brown recliners, set in front of large windows covered with gold curtains.**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ **"It's perfect Edward, I love the bed, and the fireplace, oh and those chairs. All right, I like the whole room," she said as she removed her shoes and collapsed on the bed.

"Okay, I really, really, love this bed," she giggled to herself. Edward smiled and fell onto the bed next to her.

"You are so adorable. I'm very happy that you like it," Edward said, gently pushing some hair from Bella's forehead.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day," she asked smiling at him.

"We can do whatever you want, love," he replied, kissing her on her cheek.

"Can we just lay here? I don't feel like moving," she yawned.

"Of course," he smiled and softly kissed her on her lips.

Bella giggled quietly, and moved her lips with his in perfect harmony. As usual, Edward broke the kiss before Bella was ready.

"Why do you always do that? I wasn't finished kissing you yet," Bella sighed, wrapping her small arms around him.

Edward smirked, "I love you too." Bella smiled back and kissed him ice cold cheek, "I love you too."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ "Do you want to go out to dinner now, or do you want to continue lying here," Edward asked after they were lying in bed for some time.

"Let's go out, what should I wear?" Bella asked, rolling off the bed.

"Knowing Alice, she packed a few dresses for you," Edward replied, sitting up in the bed, and watching as Bella pulled out three different cocktail dresses.

"Which one do you like," she asked. "I can't be sure, try them on and then I'll make up my mind," he smiled and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom.

Bella stepped into the spacious bathroom, and hung all three dresses on the large towel rack. She took a look at all three and selected a red, off-the- shoulder, satin one for Edward's evaluation.

After slipping it on, she gazed at herself in the large mirror and stared at her reflection, the dress was extremely low cut and showed off more cleavage than she was comfortable with. "If he likes this he's insane, I look like a poorly dressed stripper!" Bella exclaimed to herself quietly.

"Bella, love, are you going to come out and show me something," Edward asked from right outside the door. "Ummm… I don't want to show you this one, it's not right. I look like a stripper." Bella prayed that he would just let it go and ask no more questions. But, of course, Edward being Edward, he simply couldn't let it go.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you don't look like a stripper. Now come out and show me," he said gently.

Bella sighed and opened the door a little. "Bella, I can't see you, open the door a little wider please," Edward said. She sighed again, opened the door all the way, and walked out, coming to a stop in front of Edward.

He stared at her without blinking for a moment, and then looked away. "I think it would be best if you wore something else tonight. We wouldn't want the people of Fuji to get the wrong idea," he said, and gently pushed her back into the bathroom.

Before the door closed, Bella stuck her head out, "I love you so much more for not making me wear this." Edward smiled and kissed her. "I love you too, now show me something else." Bella smiled and went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The next one was in Edward's favorite shade of blue. It had an umpire waist and a full swishy skirt that came to her knees. Under the bust, was a thick band of blue sparkly beads and tiny rhinestones. She gazed at herself in the full length mirror and wasimmensely pleased, the umpire waist gave her a perfect hourglass shape, and the blue color made her eyes stand out beautifully. This time when she came out she wasn't afraid to show it to Edward at all.

"Well what do you think? Do you like it," she asked gazing into his golden eyes.

"You look beautiful; I love this color on you. This is the one you should wear," Edward said, allowing his gaze to wonder up and down her body.

"Yeah, I love this dress," she said, surprised. Edward smiled and pulled her onto the bed next to him.

"You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Bella blushed and looked at Edward's perfect marble hand.

"You always say that, but I just don't see it. I just see a plain everyday girl." Edward sighed and brushed a strand of hair from Bella's face.

"You have always had a distorted image of yourself."

Bella smiled slightly and captured Edward's cold lips with her own; the kiss started off slow and sweet but before it could build to something more, Edward pulled away and gently, but firmly pushed Bella's face away. "I wasn't done kissing you yet," Bella said with a pout. "You can kiss me later, right now you need to finish getting ready so we can go get you fed," Edward said with a smile, gently pushing Bella off the bed.

She sighed and started walking to the bathroom, but before she took but two steps Edward grabbed her hand and turned her around, "could you wear your hair down? I love it like that, it smells so good," he said with a smile. "For you, anything," Bella replied, reaching up onto her toes to place a small kiss on his lips, before smirking at him and walking back into the bathroom.

When Bella disappeared back into the bathroom, Edward jumped off the bed and, using vampire speed, got ready to go out to dinner. Thirty minutes later, Bella came back into the room, her hair hung in tight spiral curls down her back, with a few in the front framing her face. She wore a little makeup, some lip gloss, and eye shadow; on her feet she were silver strappy heals.

"You should wear your hair like this more often," he said and wrapped a curl around his finger.

"Why do you like it so much," Bella asked looking up and Edward.

"It entertains me," he said and let go of the curl, watching as it bounced back into place. He smiled and did it again.

"You are so weird," Bella replied, smiling at him.

"Well, are you ready to go now," Edward asked, still smiling.

"Yep, lead the way," she replied.

"Where are you taking me to eat exactly," she asked, following him out of the house and to the black sports car.

"You'll see, but I promise that you will like it," he said opening passenger door for her.

"Why does everything have to be a surprise with you? Occasionally, telling my where we are going can be just as much fun as surprising me," Bella said, sighing dramatically.

Edward laughed and reached across the seat to place a kiss on her forehead. "Yes, or you can just let me surprise you once in awhile." Bella looked up at him and glared, "But I hate surprises, and you know that." He just laughed and started the car, ignoring her as she sighed and pouted all the way to their destination.

**Well that's all for this chapter! Tune in next time for the conclusion to "Weekend Getaway"! Don't forget to review!**


	8. AN!

Hello everyone! I know you were hoping that this was a chapter update but sadly, it is not. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I just haven't been inspired to write anything.

But don't worry, I'm not going to discontinue this story, I'm just discontinuing "Weekend Getaway", I can't think of anything else to write for it, so I'm going to go back to just doing my random one shots, so if anyone has anything that they would like to see in "Little Moments" send me a PM.

Also, if there is anyone that would like to finish "Weekend Getaway" you are more than welcome to do so, again, just send me a PM and let me know that you are planning to, and I will be sure to read it and offer any help if need be.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story, you all are my reason for writing this, and I love you all!! Stay tuned for more oneshots, they will be coming soon!!


	9. Chapter 9

Little Moments

Chapter 9

Homework

"So Bella," Edward said, as he maneuvered the Volvo out of the parking lot of the school, and headed toward my house.

"Yes, Edward," I replied, turning in my seat so I was facing him.

"Do you have a lot of homework tonight," he asked, taking his eyes off the to look over at me, even though he knew how nervous is made me when he did that.

"Um, yeah. I have English, calculus, and history." The sound of Edward's laughter filled the small expanse of the Volvo, when I made a face at the mention of calculus.

"Would you like me to help you," he asked, pulling into my driveway, and parking behind my rusted red truck. As if I would say no to him ever; any chance I got to spend more time alone with Edward was not something I would pass up-ever. Even if it was just to do homework.

"Of course I would," I was just unbuckling my seat belt when Edward suddenly appeared at my door, smiling his angel's smile and holding it open for me. I smiled in return, grabbed my back pack, and stepped out of the Volvo, taking his hand as I did so.

He gave my hand a gentle, affectionate squeeze and led me up to the porch and opened the front door. Once inside, we went into the living room and lounged on the floor in front of the sofa. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, simply staring into the other's eyes- ocher meeting brown and brown meeting ocher.

Until I remembered that he came inside with me to help with my homework- a fact that I was just about to voice when he suddenly placed his lips on mine in a deep passionate kiss. Effectively ending all train of thought on anything except for the sweeter than honey taste of his mouth and the feel of his lips pressed oh-so-sweetly against mine.

I was immensely surprised when he deepened the kiss, and allowed it to continue for the next four minutes, until I was forced to break it to fill my lungs with precious oxygen (stupid mortality). He waited patiently, contending himself to kissing up and down my neck and across my collar bone, making it exceedingly difficult to remember how to get said oxygen into said lungs.

When I finally remembered how to breathe, I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him with all the passion and fire that I had. He smiled against my lips and stretched out on the floor, bringing me down with him, never once separating our lips. I sighed, into his mouth, and relaxed against him. Eh, homework, shmowork, making out with Edward was far more important than anything I could ever learn in school.

**AN: See, I told you I hadn't forgotten about Little Moments! I really love the way this piece turned out. It seriously only took about thirty minutes. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, leave me a review! And don't forget to let me know if you have any ideas for a one shot. Just remember my rules, T rating, and fluffy, and obviously Edward and Bella! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Another AN!

All right guys, I really wish this was a new story! But it's not, I've been having some problems with inspiration lately, and I've finally figured out why. It's because I'm over Twilight, I've had lots of fun writing for the fandom, but I've lost interest in it, and inspiration. So, I am deleting my Twilight stories and starting afresh with a brand new fandom and new story ideas. I will also continue writing for the Harry Potter fandom.

My pen name will remain the same, but if you want to read anything new from me, you will find me in the "Looking Glass Wars" fandom, or on Deviantart. My Fanfiction account will, obviously, be strictly for fandom related pieces, mostly oneshots and a longer piece if I get the proper inspiration for it. My Deviantart name is Grellbastcell, and that one will be for my poetry pieces, and short stories not related to fanfiction. I am also working on an extended piece called "Dream Traveler's" that will be posted on Deviantart.

Also, if anyone is interested in finishing, or elaborating, on any of my Twilight pieces you are more than welcome to do so, just message me and let me know which piece it is. Hopefully the next time you hear from me, it will be an actual story update and not an author's note.


End file.
